Everlasting
by Beni-kun
Summary: When Kyo starts his summer job again, he finds an interesting work partner. Confused about his sexuality, and all but what he needed was for someone else to come into his life to teach him some important lessons. Yaoi Chapter 4 Up! Thoughts...
1. Work

New fic I'm working on...so yea. Please review if you read!

**Don't read if...**  
You don't like yaoi stuff. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

_Chapter 1: Work_

A brunette haired man stood alone, watching as the towns people did the usual. He took in a drag from his cigarette, and let it out slowly. He took in this small pleasure for a moment, looking up at the dark blue sky.

"Kusanagi, you coming?" He heard a gruff voice suddenly.

"Of course." Kyo placed the cigarette in-between his lips, and then cracked a small, arrogant smile.

"Last time I put you to work here, I lost half of my profits." The man grunted, "You better be glad that I'm in good terms with your father. Otherwise, you wouldn't be getting this damn job."

"Oh, yea. Sure." Kyo ignored the man's statement, following the man toward the work place.

"Well, here we are. You know the rules."

"I do?" Kyo questioned with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, give me a break." The man handed him the keys. "First off, you won't be able to sleep during the day, and secondly, you have to take good care of the place-"

"I was being sarcastic." Kyo retorted.

"You're old enough to not do these kinds of things anymore. You act like a damn child and you're what? 25?

"No, 18." Kyo corrected him, throwing away the cigarette.

"Well that explains it." The man shook his head. "Anyway, no discounts for ANYONE."

"Sure thing Mr. Gonfu."

"I'll leave it to you, then. I might even hire someone else to help you with the gas station."

"Hai." Kyo put on the work shirt. The man left, leaving the store to Kyo.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Thanks for coming." Kyo handed a woman the purchased goods. Just as the woman was going out the door, a man with red hair came in, looking at Kyo.

"What can I get you?" Kyo asked, looking at the suspicious man.

"Hmph." The man walked past the register then toward the employee area.

"H-hey, you can't go in there-" Kyo caught up to him and took hold of his shoulder. The man turned around quickly upon feeling a hand on his shoulder.

The man growled, aggressively took the brunette's hand, tightening his grip on it. Kyo had a surprised look on his face. He tried to get away from his grasp, but the man only tightened the grip.

"I work here." The red haired man spoke. Kyo was surprised by the deepness of the voice.

"Oh." Kyo felt the man slowly let go. Kyo winced as he held his hand. "You work outside, right?"

"Hmph." The man grunted again.

"Uhh...so what's your name?" Kyo asked. The man said nothing, taking hold of the gas key. Kyo cleared his throat. "Well my name's Kusanagi, Kyo." He introduced himself.

"Great." The man headed out the door. Kyo stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, he's sure going to bring in a lot of new customers." Kyo shook his head, then headed back to his work spot.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

The next day, Kyo ignored the red haired man as he probably wasn't going to get a word out of him, anyway. He was busy restocking most of the canned goods. He heard the door open and then close shut. He didn't bother looking up.

"Be right with you." Kyo said, lazily fixing up the last of the cans before standing to see who had come in. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Kyo realized that it was only the red haired man.

"Kusanagi...so much for the American food." He smirked, looking toward the smoking stove.

"Shimatta!" Kyo cursed, going over to turn the stove off. "Fuck..." Kyo shook his head. He suddenly realized that he had used his name.

"How'd you know my name?" Kyo asked as the red head walked toward him, dispensing the pan into the water.

"You said your name yesterday." He answered.

"You haven't told me yours." Kyo watched as he took care of putting on a new batch of meat patties.

"Yagami, Iori." He answered, walking towards the door. He exited without another word, leaving Kyo there again.

"Iori...hmm." Kyo smiled lightly. "This guy sounds interesting, after all..."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Okay...first chapter. Tell me what you think! Please review:D


	2. Two Roads

Whee! X3 I got reviews!

Thanks to _Silverquickstar_ and _Tira-kun _for reviewing. :3 I love you! XD

Anyway, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything SNK...

_Chapter 2: Two roads..._

"Hey, wait up!" Kyo called to Iori, who just looked back for a moment. Kyo ran to catch up with him. It was dark outside, the moon was barely visible with all of the fog outside.

"What?" Iori seemed annoyed.

"So, where you headed?" Kyo asked, rubbing his hands together. It was a cool night.

"Hmph." Iori grunted.

"You know, we're almost in the middle of no where here." Kyo looked around for a moment.

"So?"

"Soo..." Kyo sighed, "You can tell me." Kyo responded.

"Got any cigarettes?" Iori ignored the statement.

"Yea." Kyo pulled out his pack of cigarettes, then his lighter. Iori reached in his own pocket, then pulled out his own lighter.

"How old are you?" Kyo asked, being curious. Iori only laughed as if sarcastic, and continued walking.

"No, really. I want to know." Kyo had to quicken his pace to keep up with Iori.

"22." He responded shortly.

"Wow." Kyo smiled, "I'm only 18."

"Then you know nothing." Iori replied with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, noticing that he was getting close to the road where his house was.

"Nothing." Iori grew serious again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Kyo turned toward his road. Iori kept walking.

"Whatever." Iori didn't turn to look at him. Kyo frowned, shaking his head.

"Geez...this guy is weird..."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Kyo was bored out of his mind as they hadn't had a single customer. He looked out the glass door, watching Iori outside, who was leaning one foot against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He was glad that Iori was _away_ from the gas tanks. Kyo took out a cigarette and lit it. He took in a drag, then let it out slowly. He checked on the beef patties, making sure they didn't burn this time. He didn't know why he made these things if they didn't even sell any. He sighed after a while, turning off the stove then throwing away the cigarette and going into the employee room for a moment to sit down. He'd hear a ring from a bell if anyone needed him, anyway.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he felt a boot collide against his feet. He awoke alarmed.

"Kusanagi, you've got a customer." Iori looked annoyed. He still had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh." Kyo stood groggily, then headed out to greet a young woman.

"Konichiwa." She giggled slightly. Kyo wondered if there was something wrong with his face.

"Uh, hi. What can I get for you?" Kyo asked.

"I'd like to have a pack of beer, please." She pointed behind him.

"Oh, sure." Kyo took out the pack, knowing that there wasn't any other brand of beer.

"How much?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"For you, nothing." Kyo ignored the rule about not giving discounts to anyone. That fat man owed him, anyway.

"Ah. arigatou." She bowed lightly.

"It's nothing. What's your name?" He asked.

"Yuki." She answered.

"Yuki, eh? What a beautiful name." Kyo winked. "My name is Kyo."

"Kyo..." She blushed lightly. "Well, thank you for the beer." She headed out without another word. Kyo stayed, daydreaming for a while. 

"Kami...she was hot..."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Kyo was waiting for Iori to come out. It was really dark outside, and it seemed like it was going to rain. Kyo was letting the cigarette burn out on it's own in-between his lips. Iori startled him as he opened the door with a huge bang. Iori noticed him still there.

"You're still here?" Iori grunted, then walked off.

"Yea." Kyo responded, leaning off the wall and following Iori. They stayed silent while walking, each in their own thoughts.

"When do we get paid?" Iori broke the silence.

"Uhh, well I think we should get paid by this weekend." Kyo responded.

"How much?" Iori asked.

"Don't know. Whatever that fat ass wants to pay us."

"Bastard..." Iori spit, then lit a cigarette.

"Do you even get any people that put gas in their cars?" Kyo asked.

"No."

"Do you even like talking?" He asked. The red head only looked at him, annoyed. "Oh, right. Nevermind." Kyo laughed nervously.

"Your road." Iori signaled. Kyo squinted.

"How can you even see out here?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm a fucking fairy." Iori grumbled in his deep voice, then quickened his pace as Kyo headed toward his road.

"Later." Kyo yelled, but only got a grunt from the red head. Kyo smiled to himself, shaking his head. "That guy never seems to bore me." Kyo kicked a rock. "Something new everyday..."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

There you go, another chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed!

Let's just pretend that Yuri is hot...or whatever. lol As Kyo stated. XD

And PLEASE review!! Or else! No, I'm kidding...really. But I'm not kidding about the reviews...I need 'em!!


	3. New in Town

Here you go, another chapter…FINALLY, huh? :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All belong to SNK PLAYMORE._

Chapter 3: _New in Town_

Kyo sighed, bored. There hadn't been a single customer that day. And it was scorching hot outside. The air conditioning to the small store had given out a few days ago, and it was driving Kyo nuts. He thought back to the other day, when he had told his 'boss' about it.

"_When are you going to fix it, then?" Kyo asked._

"_Maybe in a few months." He answered._

"_What? By that time, it'll be useless." Kyo grumbled. Iori hadn't said anything, he was just leaned against the wall, looking out the window. _

"_Yagami, you're with me on this one, right?" Kyo asked for his support. Iori only grunted as he leaned off the wall, and headed outside. _

"_You'll have to wait, then…"  
_

Kyo stood up straight, bringing his fist down onto the counter in anger, remembering his words.

"You'll have to wait." Kyo mimicked, sighing once more in frustration. It was then when he finally looked out, wondering what the red-haired man was doing outside. To his surprise, he saw a car beside the gasoline pump, and Iori was leaned onto the pillar, doing nothing. The car certainly didn't look domestic. It looked foreign. Kyo frowned, wondering what someone could be doing all the way out here in that clean, convertible top car.

Out of curiosity, Kyo stepped just outside the store to see what was up. He could hear an argument forming up.

"Are you or are you not gonna fill up my tank?" An exhausted tone questioned from inside the car. The top was down, and Kyo caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Whoever said I was going to fill it up?"

"You work here, don't you?"

"No shit." Iori grumbled, placing a cigarette in-between his lips.

"This doesn't look like it's self-serve. Why are you out here if you're not going to fill it up?" The blonde asked. Iori only shrugged. Kyo finally got his feet to carry him over towards them. Iori wasn't going to make the store any money, so maybe Kyo had to take over before the blonde left.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kyo suddenly spoke up, startling the blonde, who turned to look at Kyo.

"What kind of gas station is this?" The blonde asked him, irritated by the way he was being treated.

"A…small one?" Kyo answered, startled by the beauty he was staring at. He thought of it sort of weird to see beauty in another man and he quickly shrugged those thoughts aside.

"Is your manager here?" The blonde asked, frustrated.

"I'm the manager." Iori answered.

"You can't be the manager." The blonde opened the door to his car, and stepped out.

"Umm…" Kyo was at a loss for words as the argument started out once more.

"Fine, then I'm going to fill my own tank." He extended his arm, waiting for Iori to hand him the gas nozzle. Iori only looked at his hand, then at his face.

"I'm going to have a smoke." Iori walked away, leaving the blonde there, puzzled.

"What the hell is with that guy?" The blonde asked, taking hold of the gas nozzle handle.

"Oh, he's always like that." Kyo answered, watching as the blonde struggled to take off the gas cap off his car.

"You want me to help?" Kyo smiled lightly, admiring the blonde's futile attempts to get it off.

"At least you're being helpful…" The blonde stepped aside as Kyo took it off, then placed the nozzle inside. He began to pump gas into the car as he watched the blonde run a hand through his long, layered hair.

"You're obviously not from around here, are you?" Kyo asked him.

"No, and I'm lost, actually." He sighed. He seemed to have gotten more frustrated as he was reminded of his situation.

"It's almost dark out." Kyo pointed out, looking at the sun that was setting lower.

"I know…do you know of any hotel or anything close by to here?" The blonde asked, leaning against his car as he watched Kyo.

"Uhh…" Kyo thought for a moment. "This is pretty far-aways from the city, so no. Not for a while." Kyo answered.

"Where am I going to stay, then?" The blonde looked around for a moment.

"Well, you could stay at my house." Kyo offered, feeling sorry for the foreigner. He placed the gas nozzle back into its place after having filled the car.

"Are you being serious?" The blonde's face seemed to have gotten relieved a bit upon hearing this.

"I don't think I would kid around with you too much…even if you are an American." Kyo smirked.

"Only half." He answered, much to Kyo's surprise.

"What?"

"I'm half Japanese if you didn't know." He grinned, admiring Kyo's surprised expression.

"Wow, I didn't expect this." Kyo laughed nervously.

"How much do I owe you?" The blonde asked.

"Since Yagami was being a total ass, I say nothing." Kyo wondered if he'd made the right decision.

"Very kind of you to." The blonde shut the door to his car. "I'm thirsty, though." He made his way toward the entrance of the store, Kyo following right behind him.

"You live way the hell out here?" The blonde suddenly interrupted their silence as he was selecting his beverage.

"Yeah…pretty much." Kyo answered, leaning against the counter.

"You don't get many customers, huh?" The blonde was looking around. "And it's awfully hot in here, too."

"Air conditioning gave out…" Kyo trailed off, not bothering to tell him the rest of the story.

"Hmm…and I thought you couldn't afford it." The blonde murmured as he placed several yen onto the counter before opening the can of soda.

"Kyo-kun!" A sudden voice was heard. Kyo straightened up suddenly, looking towards the doorway.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Kyo suddenly seemed nervous around the female, making the blonde curious.

"I just came for some milk." She smiled at Kyo, then cast her glance over toward the blonde. "Who-"

"Benimaru." He took hold of her hand, then kissed it lightly, much to Yuki's surprise. "And you are…?"

"Yuki…" She seemed rather nervous at the blonde's flirtatious smirk.

"Uh, Yuki!" Kyo caught her attention. (_Just what is he trying to do? Yuki's mine!_) Kyo thought as he walked over toward her and took hold of her arm. "Let's go get the milk, okay?"

"Let's?" She questioned, confused as to why Kyo was pulling her with him toward the refrigerators.

"I'll show you what kind of milk we got in the other day." He continued, scrimmaging through the milk to pick it out.

"This is the one." He handed it to her.

"Oh, okay…" She forced a smile on her face, noting that Kyo was rushing her. "How much?"

"It's fine, I'll pay it for you later." He led her toward the open door.

"Okay, Kyo-kun…I'll see you later, then." She smiled then headed out the door. Once she was in her car, Kyo turned toward the blonde, who had an amused look on his face.

"What are you trying to do?" Kyo asked him as he approached him.

"Nothing at all." He replied.

"Benimaru, right?" Kyo recalled his name.

"Yea."

"Are you trying to hit on her?"

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Benimaru now had a small smile on his face.

"No, but I'm-"

"She's not my type." Benimaru interrupted him.

"W-what?" Kyo frowned.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" The blonde sighed, then took out a cigarette from his back pocket.

"Then why were you flirting with her?" Kyo asked, still wanting an explanation.

"It's just the way I am. If I like you, you'll know…mere flirting isn't of any harm, now is it?" Benimaru replied, lighting the cigarette.

"Well, no…but…"

"You obviously like her, don't you?" Benimaru asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I do…but this isn't any of your business." Kyo realized where this was leading to.

"And you're letting me stay at your house?"

"Yes, but it's only for tonight." Kyo suddenly thought, "Only tonight, right?" The blonde winced, biting his lip.

"I was thinking for maybe a week or so…is that okay with you?"

"What?"

"If it's not, it's okay but you should definitely think about it."

"No, no…it's okay but what for?" Kyo asked.

"I'm starting to like this place, that's all."

"That's all?"

"No, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh…"

"I was really being sarcastic." The blonde informed him, finally putting out his cigarette in the ash tray Kyo had nearby,

"About this place?"

"Yes. I hate it here, but my car isn't really in good conditions so I was hoping that your or that other guy could fix it for me."

"I could give it a try, I guess…" Kyo shrugged.

"Leave mechanical duties to Kusanagi?" A sudden deep voice echoed across the room. Kyo turned to see Iori, who had been listening to their conversation for a while.

"It's only you…I suppose that you'd know any better? You couldn't even fill up my gas tank." Benimaru mumbled.

"I'd only do you that favor if you left earlier than planned." Iori responded. The blonde managed a half smile.

"So you want me to leave?" The red haired man said nothing, only an almost evil smirk on his face appeared. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed when Iori finally spoke up.

"Do you want me to work on the car or not?"

"If you insist, then." The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want me to charge you is fine." He responded, despite Iori's rudeness toward him.

"I'll get started tomorrow." Iori left the store, leaving Kyo and Benimaru alone again.

"What's with him? Does he hate me that much?" Benimaru questioned.

"Eh, he's like that to everybody. You can hardly get a work out of him…don't worry, I'm not as bad as he is." Kyo smiled. The blonde now had a small grin on his face.

"Sure…I can't wait to see your house, then."

"You'll be surprised…" Kyo trailed off, thinking,(What am I going to do now…? This means I'll have to cook and do other bothersome things like cleaning…damn it!)

XDXDXDXDXDXD

**I had to stop there. ;D Well, after a brief rush of inspiration, I wrote this. I hope you all liked it. Now that Benimaru has came into the story, we'll see how it goes for Kyo and Iori…of which neither have shown any interest in each other **_**yet**_**…**

**Please leave reviews! :)**

**A special thanks to all of my reviewers, who I've left hanging for like, a year…Sorry but I'm such a procrastinator!! :(**

Tira-kun: lol Thanks. I'm glad that you like the setting. :)  
Silverquickstar: Thank you! Yea, Yuki's just annoying in my fic, but I have to create some tension somehow. Hahah  
Duo-chan Maxwell: X3 Thanks! This is my first attempt at making a Kyo and Iori fic.  
Laharl The Overlord: lol Thank you. Yes, that shall forever be in your quote bag. ;P  
MinItachi: Thanks. XD I'm glad you liked it so far.  
KOFYAOILOVER: XD Thanks. Hahah I actually had something about this story in my notebook, but it got trashed…but I'm starting to write more to this fic.  
Guardian Angel101: Thank you bunches for the double reviews. ;D Yea, Iori will forever be known for that line in my fic.


	4. Thoughts

**Disclaimer**_**: **__ I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All belong to SNK PLAYMORE._

Chapter 4: _Thoughts…_

Kyo opened the door to his house, turning on the lights to illuminate the house. Benimaru stepped inside, looking around for a moment.

"Well, apart from the mess, it's a pretty decent house." He told Kyo, who only shrugged.

"Hey, well I'm a guy." He responded a short time later.

"Being a guy has nothing to do with being clean." Benimaru answered, smiling. "Well, isn't someone around here a bit too lazy?"

"This is your room." Kyo ignored Benimaru's last statement and opened a door. Benimaru took a look inside.

"It's surprisingly clean." Benimaru murmured.

"Surprisingly?"

"I guess you hardly go into this room, right?"

"Yeah…" Kyo trailed off.

"I can work with this." Benimaru grinned, setting down his suitcases in the room.

"Good…I'm gonna head off to bed, then." Kyo yawned, stretching. He was already heading off to his own room when the blonde called him back.

"Hey…thanks." The blonde smiled. Kyo only nodded, managing a half smile before turning around to make his way toward his own room.

Once in his room, Kyo sat on his bed and sighed, pulling off his shoes. They made a clattering sound as they hit the ground. He lay back down on his bed, thinking for a moment. He didn't have to invite the blonde to his house. And besides, he hardly knew him. For all he knew, the blonde could be a spy or a murderer who'd try to kill him in his sleep.

Honestly, he didn't really care…he was too busy trying not to think about his red haired coworker. He didn't know why, but there were days Kyo would just stare at him, wondering what went through the red haired man's mind. He suddenly heard rain outside. He sighed once more.

"Crap…in the morning, I have to walk through the whole muddy mess…" Kyo grumbled. He finally sat up and took off his jacket and shirt, only leaving him with the muscle shirt he had underneath to sleep in. He took off his pants as well, then slipped underneath the thin sheets of his bed.

It was around 3:00 in the morning when he felt someone shake him awake. He groaned, sitting up slightly.

"What?" His voice hoarse from sleep answered.

"I heard something outside." It was the blonde. He was climbing into the bed, and slipping underneath the covers even before Kyo could say anything.

"It's probably the wind…" Kyo mumbled, realizing that it was still raining. Of course, he had forgotten that now was the season for daily showers. Although he enjoyed when it rained, he hated the muddy mess it left outside. He finally realized that the blonde was close to him, next to him on the bed.

"Hey-what are you doing?" Kyo inched away from the blonde.

"Your house is eerily weird." Benimaru answered.

"You don't have to get so close to me." Kyo got out of his bed. "Go back to your room."

"I'm telling you, there's something out there." Benimaru didn't look like he was going to budge anytime soon. Kyo sighed, climbing back into bed.

"Fine, but just don't try anything." Kyo grumbled.

"Oh, sure. As if I'd be making this up to get into your bed." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"How do I know that?" Kyo mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just try to get some sleep." Kyo answered, turning to his side, facing away from the blonde.

"All right…night."

"Night…" Kyo answered, closing his eyes. Surprisingly, he fell asleep without any trouble. He awoke around 9:00AM to find his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. He suddenly realized this and pushed himself away from him. Benimaru was still sound asleep. Kyo shook his head in disbelief. Had Benimaru noticed that Kyo had been holding onto him? Kyo decided to get up and take a quick shower. He locked the door, just in case.

"I am NOT a homo…" Kyo whispered to himself as he turned on the water. He quickly took off the muscle shirt he had left on, and slipped inside. He'd had thoughts about this before…only, they were never as strong and Kyo could shrug it off easily. Though this time, Kyo was bothered even more…the person he had invited to stay with him looked awkward. He had shoulder-length hair that was cut in several layers, his nails were done, his clothing much too tight on him, and his voice. His voice was what got to him.

Sure, he couldn't deny that the blonde had a pretty face…but he was a man, damn it! It wasn't like Kyo had grown a sudden feeling for the blonde…it was just that he was reminded of his situation. He was dealing with his feelings towards Iori. Kyo knew something was wrong with his mind when he first thought about the red haired man in that way. He couldn't shake off this feeling he had towards him…he tried to deny it, but it was always there.

Then he saw Yuki, and his mind floated off towards her. He kept himself occupied thinking of that female. He began to wonder if his attraction towards her was all fake, and for the sake of not to think about the red haired man.

An hour later, he was out of the shower. He cursed under his breath, having forgotten to bring a fresh pair of underwear. He wrapped the towel he had been using to dry his hair around his waist, then unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, wondering if Benimaru was still asleep. He was on his way to his room when he got his response. He heard his voice behind him.

"So that's where you were." Benimaru looked at him in only the mere towel he had around his waist. Kyo turned to face him. He felt somewhat exposed.

"Where else would I be?" Kyo replied.

"Would you mind if I took a shower?" Benimaru asked him. He was holding his own towel and shampoo in his hands.

"Go ahead." Kyo replied, heading off toward his room. Benimaru watched him, smiling lightly. _(He doesn't seem like a morning person…_) He thought as he stepped inside the bathroom.

Once Kyo was dressed, he became aware of a smell coming from the kitchen. To his surprise, food was laid out at the table. Kyo's stomach growled. He seemed to be in shock. Had Benimaru cooked all of this in the time he had been taking a shower?

Before his knew it, he had his pair of favorite chop sticks in his hand, his mouth full of the delicious food in front of him. He didn't even bother to sit down at his small table. He felt as if he'd eaten like a pig, for the only thing left that had been in front of him was what he presumed to be Benimaru's plate. He was sitting on the couch, rubbing his stomach. He felt so bloated with food that he didn't even want to move. He suddenly began to like the idea of Benimaru staying here for a week or so.

"So I take it that you liked the food?" Benimaru's voice suddenly startled Kyo.

"You made it?" Kyo asked.

"Of course…I like cooking."

"Isn't that a girl's job?" Kyo taunted.

"Guys can cook…it impresses the women by a far mark." Benimaru answered, smirking.

"Aren't you gonna put on some clothes?" Kyo seemed agitated as he saw the blonde in only a mere towel around his waist, with a small one on his shoulders for his hair.

"I didn't tell you anything when you came out of the shower like that." Benimaru seemed amused now.

"Well it's my house…don't you people learn any manners over there in America?" Kyo responded.

"I didn't think you'd mind. We're both guys." Benimaru seemed to know what Kyo was getting at. His calculating mind was processing Kyo's actions. "Or…" Benimaru walked over toward him. "…do you think I look feminine enough to be a girl?" Kyo sat up suddenly, looking at Benimaru.

"Wh-what? You do look attractive, but you don't even have any boobs." Kyo slapped himself mentally. He'd screwed up.

"Naaani…?" Benimaru laughed lightly. "Kyo, you never cease to amaze me." Benimaru headed off toward the room Kyo had provided him while Kyo began to ponder through his thoughts. Did the blonde actually think…? No, it couldn't be…

"He thinks I'm a…homo?" Kyo mumbled. He lay back down, groaning with frustration. This was going to be a long week…

XDXDXDXDXDXD

**Sooo…what'd you guys think? I think it's heading off in the direction I wanted it to, after all. XD**

**Thanks to ****Tira-kun**** and ****Silverquickstar****. :)**

**I hope you leave me a review and let me know you're still reading. **


End file.
